Fifty Parts of One
by CelticFlower
Summary: AU. It's 2219 and America is once again in the chaos of a civil war. England wants to help, but by the time he gets his boss to choose a side, it's too late. Full summary inside. -ON HIATUS-
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia and all of its characters are** **© Himaruya Hidekaz. I don't own _any _of it. Or the countries/states.**

**Author's Note(s): **Umm, this came out kind of awkward. On Microsoft Word the writing is all over the place and in script, so it looks like a journal entry. Which it is. Also, note that when she/he's writing the "I hate you's" there's 49 in each paragraph, and then only one "I love you" at the end. I'm hinting at something here. Originally there was going to be only one paragraph of the "I hate you's" but that looks weird on word. So there's several paragraphs. :\. This is a rabid plot bunny that decided to be a real story. I always mused over how America is large enough to be multiple countries, and the borders are even all made up. Sort of what created this. Oh, and guess what?

No character death in this one.

Yeah, America doesn't die or disappear. Big give away, but you'll see what happens in the future.

**Title: Fifty Parts of One**

**Genre:**Angst, Drama, Suspense, Romance.

**Warnings/Rating:** PG/PG13- Angst, violence, possible kisses, use of OCs, use of human names.

**Characters/Pairings:** England, America, all fifty states(OCs), America/England, States---England (One sided), possible cameos/entrances of other characters.

**Summary:**AU. It's 2219 and America is once again in the chaos of a civil war. England wants to help, but by the time he gets his boss to choose a side, it's too late. Instead of one country consisting of fifty states, there are fifty new countries who all strive to recreate the Special Relationship with England. But where's America, the one person England actually loves? And when the new countries begin to cause chaos for not only themselves but the rest of the world, are they already in too deep or can the United States of America be re-united?

----------

**Fifty Parts of One**

***Prolouge***

"Democracy", is it?

Foolish boy.

This will only lead to your own demise, I knew it all along.

"States"?

Like Colonies, aren't they?

"Representative Government"?

Sorry, love, but you're asking for it this time.

I won't help you.

I can't.

I shouldn't.

…

…I want to.

Help, I mean.

Will you still have me,

Or am I too late?

You probably hate me now,

And this won't change anything, but…

I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I HATE you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate YOU I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you **I HATE YOU….**

I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I HATE you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate YOU I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you **I HATE YOU….**

I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I HATE you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate YOU I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you **I HATE YOU….**

I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I HATE you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate YOU I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you **I HATE YOU….**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………I love you.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters, just as I do not own any of the states or anything like that. **

**(There's notes at the end of the chapter to clear everything up.)  
**

**Chapter One:**

**December 27****th****, 2218**

** Texas has officially seceded from the United States of America. **

Texas was the first. Actually, this shouldn't have come as a surprise to anyone. The people of Texas had always wanted to be their own country, ever since the very beginning.

But people like Alfred never thought that things like that could occur. I was there when it happened. Everyone was, actually. It took place during a world meeting. Everything was going as it should be; Alfred was sharing another of his ridiculous plans to stop global warming.

_*** World Conference *** _

Arthur sighed, listening to Alfred go on and on. He was waiting for the other to shut up for a second so he could speak up as he always did and tell him how idiotic he was being. But suddenly, in the middle of a sentence, Alfred's glasses shattered. Glass flew everywhere, and even the frames broke. There was no warning, no cause for this that any of us could see. Alfred looked as if in shock, his eyes wide and in pain. His whole body had frozen.

Naturally, everyone began to panic. Arthur was the first over at his side, catching him _just _as Alfred fell to the floor. Not knowing what was happening but having enough experience taking care of people; Arthur just held him close and hummed comfortingly. Alfred clung to him, beginning to sob. Arthur didn't press him on what was wrong.

Everyone found out later, anyway. It was all over the news in every country.

**December 28****th****, 2218**

** California, Alaska, and Hawaii have seceded from the United States of America. **

Alfred broke down almost regularly. It was the week of conferences, so I was able to be with him the entire day. I never left his side. But every mention of a family or of colonies or even of a country's welfare would send him into an almost never ending pool of tears. I suppose I didn't have to worry about him wandering off, though, his hand rarely left mine for more than a minute. I wonder if it's bad for me to be happy when such bad things are happening, but I was overjoyed that I was the one he came to for comfort. He slept on his own, though, in his own room.

**December 30****th****, 2218**

** Florida, Georgia, and Nevada had seceded from the United States of America. **

Now he didn't.

Alfred followed me around _everywhere. _He would follow me into the restroom and wait outside the door for me; he would sit next to me as I ate, still gripping onto my hand so we both had to maneuver with only one hand. He would rest his head on my shoulder as we sat at the meetings, and when it was one of our turns to present he would either stand with me, still grasping my hand, or make me stand with him. No one made comments at us, not even Francis, because Alfred's eyes were still always red. And sometimes he would still cry in public. When it was time for us to retire to sleep, he would bring me to his room to get his things and then either make me sleep there or follow me back to my room. I would always sleep on a chair, though, seated next to his bed and holding his hand.

**January 1****st****, 2219**

** New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, and Maryland have seceded from the United States of America. **

Is it sick of me to have found it interesting how three states starting with 'New' seceded all at once? Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter.

Alfred stopped crying in public. He also barely spoke, clinging to me even more than before. Upon going to sleep he would pull me into whichever of our beds we happened to be near and hold me tightly all night long. Even if I could, - which I couldn't, even with all of this, he was still much stronger than me- I wouldn't have gotten up.

**January 4****th****, 2219**

** Ohio, Montana, Utah, Vermont, Louisiana, and Illinois have all seceded from the United States of America. **

So many, this time around.

Alfred still refuses to tell me why this is happening. He began to be a selective mute during the day, but at night when we're curled up together and he's crying he would ask me why, he would cry for it to stop, he would describe the pain and where it was hurting.

It's breaking my heart.

**January 6****th****, 2219**

** North Carolina, Oklahoma, and Rhode Island have seceded from the United Stated of America. **

The conferences ended today. Which means I had to go back to London.

Alfred was heartbroken. He was clinging to me and begging me not to go, begging me to not be like his states, and begging me to stay. I'm not sure why he was clinging to _me _of all people, though it made me happy. Was it because I used to take care of him? Because of our 'Special Relationship'? Which, by the way, is no more than a friendship- if that. More of a simple alliance.

Whatever the reason was, he made me feel guilty. It was somewhat like the old times, when he was just a boy and I had to leave for Europe. And then he told me why he was so scared, why he was crying all of the time.

He was afraid that he would disappear.

This convinced me to work things out with my boss, and I ended up staying at his house for another week. This was good enough for him, for now, at least.

**January 7****th****, 2219**

** Alabama, Delaware, Colorado, and Kansas have seceded from the United States of America. **

Alfred wouldn't leave the bed all day today.

Which meant I couldn't get up, either.

But I wouldn't have, even if I could, once again. I finally held him back as he cried, his face buried in my shirt. I've always wanted to be in his arms, but I was far from happy anymore. Not like this. Alfred was breaking down. He was dying inside.

**January 8****th****, 2219**

** Pennsylvania and Nebraska have seceded from the United States of America. **

Alfred finally snapped. He got out of bed today, because I asked him to. He was following me around again. His boss came up to him and began lecturing him for missing an important meeting yesterday and told him that he was being irresponsible. I spoke up and defended Alfred, but then his boss began yelling at me.

And Alfred snapped.

He let go of my hand and slapped his boss across the face, shouting so many things at once that I lost track of everything he said, before he rushed off back into his room. I followed behind silently, and held him as he cried.

He was terrified.

**January 11****th****, 2219**

** Wyoming, Tennessee, Missouri, and Iowa have seceded from the United States of America. **

Alfred stopped crying.

Instead he was irritated every day. He would yell at anyone who tried to speak to him, except for me. He still dragged me everywhere, though I didn't complain. I would never complain. He still made me sleep with him, and I guess it was for moral support. He was still in pain, and he limped as he walked. I saw it, even if he didn't want me to.

**January 13****th****, 2219**

** West Virginia, Arizona, Connecticut, Kentucky, and Minnesota have seceded from the United States of America. **

I had to leave for my country today. Alfred did not like this. He began yelling at me as I packed, and on my way out the door he slammed me into a wall. He accused me of giving him false signs, of making him think that I was his friend when I really didn't care about him.

I told him he was stupid, and that he would always be important to me no matter what happens to his country. He let me go, not saying anything else, and even though I didn't want to, I left.

**January 15****th****, 2219**

** Arkansas, Indiana, and Mississippi have seceded from the United States of America. **

I heard about this on the news. Right after, I tried to call Alfred. His boss picked up the phone instead.

Alfred had been going out at night and coming back at ungodly hours in the morning. He still would yell at anyone who asked him anything, but before he stormed off he would always tell them to alert him if I had called.

So I told him to leave a message telling Alfred to call me back.

**January 19****th****, 2219**

** Massachusetts, Michigan, South Dakota, and South Carolina have all seceded from the United States of America. **

Alfred finally called back today.

He was crying, apologizing and begging for forgiveness. I tried to ask what was wrong, but he just kept chanting 'It's too late, it's too late, there's nothing I can do anymore.' He wouldn't let me comfort him, but he requested for me to come back to him again.

I told him I would see about it.

**January 21****st****, 2219**

** North Dakota and Wisconsin have seceded from the United States of America. **

** Washington DC has been burned; the new capital is in New York. **

I arrived just in time to see the flames.

No one was happy to see me; they claimed that the second burning of Washington was partly my fault. That it was my fault for giving people the idea. Alfred yelled at them all and pulled me into a cab, and he brought me to his new house in New York City. The place was large, but it was empty. It was lonely.

**January 22****nd****, 2219**

** Oregon, Virginia, Washington, and Idaho have seceded from the United States of America. **

Of all these days and all the years before, I have never seen Alfred this… _broken._

He clung to me, sobbing his eyes out, telling me that he didn't want to die and that he would do anything to stay. He begged me to stay until it was all over, and I promised him that I would never leave. He was shaking uncontrollably, and I realized that if I moved I could get out of his grip. He was so pale and skinny and _weak. _I could see his ribs through his shirt, and his normally tan complexion was replaced with skin that was pale as a ghost.

I was scared.

**January 23****rd****, 2219**

Upon waking up this morning, Alfred was gone. I looked everywhere, but he was gone. His old boss showed me the news, and it explained everything.

** Maine has seceded from the United States of America. **

** The only remaining state in the United States of America is New York. **

** The United States of America has been disbanded completely. **

** The Special Relationship has been diminished. **

** Fifty new countries have officially been made. **

** The continent of North America is thrown into turmoil; there are many wars between each of the new countries. **

** The only safe place in North America is Canada, which has passed the **Neutrality Act. ****

**Neutrality Act:**

_This Act hereby declares that the country of Canada will refuse any sort of relations or alliances with any of the fifty new states, and will remain neutral in all wars they are a part of. It also states that Canada will not acknowledge any of the new countries as actual countries, until they get their acts together and recreate the United States of America, even if the chances of that happening are slim._

_The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland has also passed this Act, though the new countries are doing everything in their power to get the Act canceled in Europe._

* * *

_  
_

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the lateness, everyone. I just recently god a cold again and now I'm spending half my time asleep and then when I'm actually awake I'm usually too groggy to feel like writing.

Anyway, I also want to thank my beta, Noirea. Thank you very much~ I'm so glad to actually be working with someone~

Okay. First of all, I disabled Anonymous reviews. Sorry to do that, but it's a bit frustrating to be asked something in a review when I can't respond. Just to clear some things up, yes, the previous chapter _was _in Arthur's point of view. I was supposed to keep people guessing, but isn't that kind of obvious...? Ah, well. It was sort of like a journal entry.

Oh, and you can basically take this as a second prologue. Only it's not a prologue. It's still chapter one. This is sort of a time-line to get everyone caught up to where chapter two will be.

About the last part: Mattie's a bit fed up with his brother, hm?

........ Okay I can't think of anything else to say. If you have any questions, comments, or whatever, review and I'll respond. ^^


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes**_: I'm soooo sorry this took so long to get out. I'm working on everything else, too. I had suffered a week of writer's block, so it took me a while._

_I also apologise in advance if any of the States' personalities are off. I've only really been to New York, Georgia, and Florida, so I don't know much about how people in other states act. Or their accents. Ahaha...  
_

_This is two weeks and forty-five minutes late. I am so, incredibly, terribly sorry._

_TDA should be out... eventually? School and tests are finally out!_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

It was actually a nice day in London. The sun was shining and there was a gentle, refreshing breeze. It was lovely and peaceful.

But for the country himself, he was anything but peaceful. His thoughts were restless, as they had been for such a long time. Despite this, he looked tired, exhausted. His hair was messier than usual, and his clothes seemed to hang off his skinnier-than-normal body. His normally bright green eyes were dull, void of life.

Arthur walked down the street lifelessly. He wasn't even thinking, just walking to who knows where. His boss had told him to get some fresh air, as he had taken to never leaving his office, having to be forced to eat and to sleep and to take breaks. He started slightly when Big Ben started to chime.

…He could hear familiar laughter. Eyes springing back to life, Arthur looked around wildly. He was okay! He was here! Arthur knew it, he knew Alfred wouldn't…

The life that had appeared dimmed again as the harsh reality came crashing back down. Alfred was still missing, still no where to be found. No one had seen him since the United States had been disbanded. The horrible events from before weren't just a bad dream.

Arthur whimpered quietly, sinking to his knees. He was a wreck. Everywhere he looked he was not only reminded of Alfred, he thought he saw him. Every sound he heard made him think the other was near. The other countries were worried, but he allowed none to come visit, fearing the memories that their presence would bring.

"Al… fred…" Arthur whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He could just picture the wide grin that he would have on his face. The smile that rivaled the sun and the blue eyes that were brighter than the sky. He could have sworn he saw the familiar head of golden hair down the street, but he was too exhausted to move.

And when he blinked, the form became a lamp post.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

"Arthur…?" The prime minister blinked, looking up at the tired but determined form that had just entered his office.

"I'm going." He said resolutely. A look of confusion was quickly replaced with one of alarm.

"No one's seen him, Arthur! There's nothing you can-"

"That's because no one's looking!" Arthur interrupted.

"Yes, but the Neutrality A-"

"I'm going for me, not the country. I'm not going to form alliances or meddle in their affairs. I just want to look." Arthur looked almost desperate. The prime minister fell quiet, before he reluctantly spoke.

"There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

"No, sir."

"But Arthur, it's so dangerous! There's war everywhere and-"

"I'm going with or without your approval, sir. Though it would be easier if you did approve." Arthur cut in once again.

"..There's no proof he's still alive." The prime minister sighed.

"And there's no proof he isn't. Prussia is still around even though his country dissolved." Arthur replied.

"But Rome and Germania.."

"It's worth taking a chance."

"…Fine. You may go." The prime minister finally relented. Arthur nodded, not able to manage a smile, and murmured a quiet thanks.

"…How long will you be?"

"Until I find him, or at least some proof that he… that he's not around anymore." Arthur said weakly. His boss sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"That might take a very long time… You might not even be able to find anything…"

"I don't care. I'll still go through with it."

"Very well. I'll book your flight and arrange for an exchange in currency."

"Thank you, sire. I shall go pack." Arthur said with a nod before turning and making his way out of the office.

"Arthur." Arthur stopped at the prime minister's voice, but he didn't turn around, "…Be careful."

Arthur nodded once more before leaving the office. He couldn't promise to come home safely, because if it meant finding Alfred safe and alive… He was willing to get hurt.

The plane was to land in Maine. He would start his search from there and slowly make his way down and throughout the country. Or… well… countries.

The plane ride was dull and quiet, for due to the wars in the Americas and the Neutrality Act, not many left England to visit the new countries. But that was just as well, because that meant Arthur could relax and get some sleep.

His dreams were full of blue eyes and sunny smiles, be it when Alfred had been a colony to when he became a superpower. That was all he dreamed of when he actually did sleep, memories and fantasies mixing together. Usually the dreams reoccurred over and over again.

His current dream, however, was one he had never had before…

_ He wasn't sure what year it was, but it was Christmas Eve. He was spending it alone this year, something about Francis deciding to spend a nice, sober Christmas with Matthew._

_Arthur sat by the fireplace, attempting to focus on his embroidery. There was only one gift under the Christmas tree, a simply wrapped box. It wasn't for Arthur, so even though he couldn't remember doing so, he assumed he himself had wrapped it. For some reason, Arthur felt lonely and expectant. As if he was waiting for someone._

_There was suddenly a knock on the door. Curious, Arthur stood up and moved to answer it. There, in the doorway, stood Alfred. He was smiling warmly as always despite the snowflakes sticking to his hair and glasses._

_"A-Alfred.." Arthur's eyes widened, and he looked shocked._

_"That's my name, honey!" Alfred said teasingly. Arthur's face heated up, and he spluttered indignantly. Alfred chuckled._

_"You haven't changed a bit!" He remarked. Arthur frowned, looking away with a red face._

_"I-Is that a problem?" He muttered. He didn't notice the sudden seriousness that washed over Alfred, so he was startled when a large, warm hand cupped his chin and tilted his face so that he was looking into the other's eyes. Arthur turned even redder, startled._

_"No.. I would have been depressed if you had changed." Alfred said softly, leaning in a little bit, "Do you know why?"_

_Arthur could have sworn he was red all over at his point, but he somehow managed out a quiet, "W-W-Why..?"_

_"Because…" Alfred smiled warmly, leaning in a little more so that their noses were almost touching. Arthur's heartbeat sped up rapidly, but he didn't pull away._

_"Arthur, I-"_

"We will be landing in Maine in just a few moments. I would like to take the time to thank you for choosing us to fly you to your desired destination, and I hope you have a wonderful day." The lady on the loudspeaker jolted Arthur awake.

Arthur blinked rapidly, sitting upright. His face was burning with colour, and he looked startled. W-What… that dream… What was that? Coherent thoughts seemed to be escaping Arthur, so he merely decided to pass it off as an odd occurrence. It probably didn't mean anything. He just.. Missed Alfred, that was all.

He didn't stop to wonder why he missed the other. That wasn't important.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Arthur looked around the airport quietly. The whole place was almost deserted, only a few people mingling around. Arthur sighed and moved to go get his bags. Once he had retrieved them, he quietly flipped open his phone. He had no idea what he was going to do now, and despair was creeping up. He couldn't look everywhere in every single state- country. There would always be something he missed.

"…Alfred…" He whispered. He didn't want to give up. He had to find Alfred, because Alfred had to be alive. He couldn't give in just because the size of where he had to look was so daunting. He would start in the capital, he decided, and go from there. A new wave of resolution washed over him as he pictured Alfred's sunny smile, and he turned to make his way out of the building. But suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder, making him freeze.

"Sorry, sir. Did I… did you just say Alfred?" The voice asked. It sounded like a teenager, a boy, youthful and smooth. Arthur blinked, turning around. He came face to face with someone who looked maybe to be around eighteen. He was around Arthur's height, and he had jet black hair and dark blue eyes.

"…Yes, I did. May I ask who you are?" Arthur asked, attempting not to get too hopeful. Maybe this person knew Alfred! Maybe he knew where Alfred was, and maybe he'd take Arthur to him!

"Alfred as in Alfred F. Jones?" The person asked to clarify. Arthur's eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Yes! I'm looking for him. Do you know where he is?" He asked, excitement slipping into his voice.

"….Arthur? Arthur Kirkland?" The person asked, eyes widening. His cheeks also turned a little pink, but Arthur failed to notice this.

"Yes, that's my name. So you do know him?" Arthur asked happily.

"Ah… y-yeah, I know him…" The person mumbled, removing his hand before folding them across his chest, "My name is William Brown. I'm… I'm Maine."

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**Author's Notes: **_Yeah... I'm not from England. I'm from the United States. But I still spell things like 'colour' and 'realise'. However, sometimes Word likes correcting those without me noticing. So I apologise for any confusion in advance._

_Um... No real comments this time, I believe. If you have question's, I'll be glad to answer them._

_Also, please correct me if any of the States' personalities are all messed up! Ahaha...  
_


End file.
